Goku
thumb|left|300px|Goku Goku is the main protagonist of The Dragon World. He is the son of Bardock, and the boyfriend of Chi-Chi.Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education. dragon_ball_gt__kid_goku_bsdbs_by_tekilazo-d33dhyw.jpg dragon_ball_gt_kid_goku_bsdbs_by_tekilazo-d49a30j.jpg dragon_ball___teen_goku_by_tekilazo-d30uatd.jpg dragon_ball_z___goku_mjbs_by_tekilazo-d2z0ix9.jpg dragon_ball_z___goku_ova_2010_by_tekilazo-d3d5igj.jpg dragon_ball_z___goku_as_by_tekilazo-d32rtqy.jpg dragon_ball_z___goku_m7_by_tekilazo-d3ieq9h.jpg dragon_ball_z___goku_m2_by_tekilazo-d3i54ea.jpg dragon_ball_z___goku_ss_by_tekilazo-d2z4dkq.jpg dragon_ball_z___goku_bdvv_by_tekilazo-d34mvqt.jpg dragon_ball_z__goku_ssj_bd_ns_by_tekilazo-d2yl5fb.jpg 308205_226706944051235_100001357920262_578765_993473078_n.jpg dragon_ball_z___goku___yc_by_tekilazo-d3a6kcp.jpg dragon_ball_z___goku_ssj_yc_by_tekilazo-d3atsu5.jpg dragon_ball_z___goku_ssj___yc_by_tekilazo-d2tsjen.jpg dragon_ball_z___goku_sa_by_tekilazo-d31cz0u.jpg Techniques *Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Flight – The user uses their ki to give them the ability to levitate. *Ki Sense – The ability to sense Ki energy. *Telepathy – A technique that Goku taught himself. *Instant Transmission – Also called Instaneous transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they *Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. thumb|300px|right|KamehamehaKamehameha – Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, such as the Super Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha and 10x Kamehameha. *Final Flash – Goku conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. *Spirit Bomb – One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Transformations Super Saiyan thumb|300px|rightGoku first obtained this form after seeing his dear friends almost being killed by the Lord Frieza. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated the Lord Frieza and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Tenzin he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. Super Saiyan 2 Although it is unknown when exactly Goku achieved this state of Super Saiyan, it is assumed Goku achieved this transformation in the Other World where he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. It was first seen when fighting Majin Vegeta's own Super Saiyan 2 form in their epic battle during the Majin Buu saga. Goku later transforms into this state before showing the Super Saiyan 3 transformation to Majin Buu and Babidi, and again in an anime filler where he begins to fight Kid Buu. Major Battles *Goku Vs. Oolong *Goku Vs. Yamcha *Goku Vs. Jackie Chun *Goku Vs. Major Metallitron *Goku Vs. Mercenary Tao *Goku Vs. Mercenary Tao (rematch) *Goku Vs. Staff Officer Black *Goku Vs. Bandage the Mummy *Goku Vs. Spike the Devil Man *Goku Vs. Grandpa Gohan *Goku Vs. Tien Shinhan *Goku Vs. Krillin *Goku Vs. Tien Shinhan *Goku Vs. Yajirobe *Goku Vs. Cloned Master Roshi *Goku Vs. Drum *Goku Vs. King Piccolo *Goku Vs. Mr. Popo *Goku Vs. Yaochun *Goku Vs. Master Mutaito *Goku Vs. Master Shen *Goku Vs. Mr. Popo *Goku Vs. Chi-Chi *Goku Vs. Tien *Goku Vs. Piccolo *Goku Vs. Nappa *Goku Vs. Vegeta *Goku Vs. Recoome *Goku Vs. Burter & Jeice *Goku Vs. Captain Ginyu *Goku Vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Goku (SS) Vs. Frieza (Final Form) / (100% Full Power) *Goku (SS) Vs. Future Trunks (SS) *Goku Vs. Piccolo (Fused with Nail) & Gohan *Goku (SS) Vs. Android 19 *Goku (SS) Vs. Android 20 (Nightmare Sequence) *Goku (FPSS) Vs. Gohan *Goku Vs. Arqua *Goku (SS) Vs. Pikkon *Goku (SS2) Vs. Majin Vegeta *Goku Vs. Kid Buu *Goku Vs. Uub *Goku (SS4) Vs. Nova Shenron *Goku (SS4) Vs. Eis Shenron *Goku (SS4) Vs. Syn Shenron Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Saiyans